


A Chilling Discovery

by tinkeringhiccup



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hijack, Light Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Self-Doubt, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkeringhiccup/pseuds/tinkeringhiccup
Summary: Jedi apprentice Hiccup and his master Gobber have been sent on a mission to retireve a lost Jedi holocron. Although thier mission results in far more than they ever thought possible.





	1. Salt and Ice.

‘Hiccup, come on laddie. We will be exiting hyperspace soon.’ called the large Jedi master, flipping switches on the console. A young Jedi entered the cockpit let loose a small sigh as he sat down. The two had been sent by the council to locate a Holocron that was thought to be lost however recent chatter in the underworld spoke of rumors of one in the outer rim This had been a long investigation of talking to many ‘undesirables’ as his master put it and it was beginning to have n effect on the young padawan. It didn’t help that he was still not at ease with his master’s unconventional approach to Jedi ways. As he stared out to the familiar sight of the hyper lane he held on his face a look of trepidation, his green eyes showing a far-off thought of doubt he hid within.

‘Master Gobber, are you sure this is the system those smugglers were talking about?’ Hiccup began to drum his fingers nervously on his lap. ‘I mean they were smugglers after all they aren’t exactly the most reputable of people.’

‘You have much to learn. While I’m no fan of smugglers they still have their uses.’ Gobber Chuckled ‘And while I’m imparting upon you it is either Master or Gobber. I’ve told you it isn’t like being in the temple with me, you can relax as little more.’

 ‘I’ll try Master.’ sighed Hiccup as he began assisting with the drop from hyperspace.

 

The ship slowed and came to a stop over their destination, a large white planet which shone like a star, for a moment the young Jedi had to question what he saw in front of him as It seemed as if he were imagining things. As his eyes adjusted to the bright sphere in front of him he started to feel better about what he saw although he still held on to the thought that something was not quite right. An unknown yet familiar feeling began to tap at his mind as if there was something on the planet reaching out to him. Rising from his seat he walked to the back end of the cockpit and began to play with the controls.

‘What is the matter lad. You better not be trying to lock out my controls.’ Gobber shuddered at the thought of Hiccup’s _flying_ as he called it

‘I just have this feeling that something is there yet not there, I don’t know it is almost like a ghost. I’m going to see what the scopes are saying’ Hiccup continued to work on the back panel before sending the results to the main controls. As Hiccup walked back to his seat before continuing to press keys in silence as he worked away on his own.

‘Are you going to share your plan with me or is this another one of your little projects?’ asked Gobber

‘I just ran a full scan of the surface. There was nothing, but a strange interference pattern, so I recalibrated to search for the black spots.’ Hiccup explained.

‘Black spots?’ asked Gobber who seemed lost for moment.

‘You know. The stuff that we can’t detect. It may be a way to locate our target, although the storms are playing havoc with the sensors and I’m not sure that I’ll be able to track anything through them. What is the place anyway?’ asked Hiccup bringing up a holograph of the planet.

‘It is called Mostret. The planet is a barren salt land, there were a few attempts to mine on the world, but the storms are unique.’ Gobber began as he looked at the hologram ‘It is said that the storms don’t dissipate but instead they roam the planet like giants destroying anything below them. Best to avoid them.’

As the scan continued Hiccup switched his attention to the planet below watching as one of the storms moved along, the swirl was almost like the galaxy he sat in. The beauty was unique and filled him with the same wonder as did every new world he came across. Throughout his time at the temple Hiccup enjoyed researching in the Jedi archives about all that was natural in the galaxy. Yet no matter how much he read, seeing it through his own eyes beats an archive every time. As Hiccup fell into his thoughts he was brought back as the ship console began to flash with results from the scan. Hiccup looked through the console noticing something interesting as he put it on the hologram of the planet.

‘Check this out. There is a strange signal on the northern hemisphere it seems to be broadcasting close to one of the cave systems along this cliff edge.’ Hiccup explained while bringing up a closer view of the area. ‘Although the pattern is odd it isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen or heard about.’

Gobber looked at the signal. He almost recognized it, like a life sign yet not complete. He looked to his apprentice with a stare that said everything as he took control of the ship. ‘We’re going in laddie, strap in this could get rough.’ He advised as he attached his own harness. ‘There is a storm on it’s way to the location, so we won’t have long to get in and out. It is the first real evidence we have had this entire time and my feelings say it will be vital to reaching our goal.’

Hiccup only nodded as he followed his masters orders, as the craft dove towards the plant surface. Gobber was right about his feelings, Hiccup still sensed that something was down there. Yet still unsure of his feelings as it was something very different to what he was used to, it was a new presence unlike any he felt before. Was his master sensing the same thing only time could tell. Either way he hoped to find out the source for his current trepidation.

As they landed on the surface Hiccup looked out on what he saw. The view in front of him seemed empty and dead it almost felt like a different world to the one he saw in orbit, it was less of a unique beauty and more of a sad void. The desolate salt plains had a greater impact on him, as he looked out he felt cold as if he and his master were all that were living on this rock and if something went wrong no one would ever know they were here, something he certainly did not wish to happen. As he rose from his seat he put on his robes, throwing up his hood as he walked to the cockpit door.

‘Slow down, laddie.’ warned Gobber. ‘There may be no one on this rock but that doesn’t mean we go in head first. I’ve landed us a fair distance away from the caves, so we will take the speeder bikes. We don’t have long before that storm hits us, so we need to do this quickly and calmly. Trust your feelings on this one. Don’t get distracted and don’t run off.’

‘Yes Master.’ Sighed Hiccup. Although still a padawan, Hiccup felt that he was viewed more as a temple youngling. Sure, he got distracted sometimes and sure he made mistakes or disobeyed his masters wishes every now and then but all of those were done with the best intentions. ‘Before we go, I need to tell you of a strange feeling I have. It isn’t like anything I’ve sensed before it is a strange presence that seems almost as if it isn’t completed.’

‘I sense it too.’ Gobber smiled pulling over his own ragged robes ‘With any luck it shall reveal itself at the source of this signal.’

 

The journey to the cave was longer than expected. The lack of landmarks made it difficult to tell how close the cave system was getting, plus the effect of the sun bouncing from the salt made it very difficult to focus on what was ahead even with goggles. As the two reached the cave the strange feeling that Hiccup felt grew more intense as did his masters. As they walked closer the cave Hiccup started scanning of the entrance, noticing something odd with the way it looked. It was too perfect and seemed somehow unnatural.

‘Master, come and look at this.’ Hiccup led Gobber a few feet into the cave entrance ‘The rock looks different here the first few feet looks like it was blasted open, it is too smooth and symmetrical. Almost as if someone purposely blew it open.’

‘Good eye. Could have been one of the mining operations or someone trying to create a hideout, but at this size. Large enough to guide a ship in wouldn’t you think?’ Gobber suggested

‘If the rest of the scan is correct it is possible, the signal we are tracking is weak, but the general direction seems to head towards a large cavern further into the cave.’ Hiccup concurred as he pulled out his lightsaber and used it as a torch walking further into the cave.

‘Hiccup I thought I said not to wander off or get carried away.’ Gobber said as he ran to catch up with his apprentice.

‘You also said quickly and calmly.’ Hiccup smiled ‘It is the only lead we have and that storm is still on its way.’

You are right, but remember you need to keep a level head from now on.’ Gobber said as he pulled out his lightsaber and continued though the cave with his apprentice.

As the two of them walked through the cave the presence that Hiccup was feeling began to get more intense. He still could not get a grip on what the presence was but, whatever it was, they were getting closer. As they continued to walk through the cave something struck Hiccup as odd, the temperature in the area had dropped and their vision was being to be hampered by a light fog that had begun to settle.

Hiccup and Gobber carried on walking in silence as they followed the large cave into a large opening. The cavern was dark the same fog from earlier filled the area. As the two searched the area a small craft began to clear the fog. Upon first look the ship seemed normal, aside from being in a cave, there didn’t seem to be any damage aside the ship’s paint had begun to wear off and fade. As the two walked up to the ship they noticed it was still facing with the rear end to the entrance. Hiccup could only assume this meant that whoever arrived here had been in the cave for some time or couldn’t get out. Either way the ship did seem familiar.

‘Is that a republic craft?’ Hiccup asked ‘I recognize the markings’

‘It looks like it, but we need to get inside to be sure. Help me open the cargo door.’ Gobber asked as he stretched out his hand towards the door.

As Hiccup and Gobber reached out to the craft feeling for the door control mechanism. As Hiccup focused he could feel the mechanism as if it was in his hand. The latches of the door still clamped tight, the cogs and hydraulics stiff from lack of use. As the two focused further on the door Hiccup felt the system unlock and begin to move as the door opened with a loud metallic screech. The sound resonated in the cavern causing dust and rocks to fall all around, some narrowly missing the two Jedi.

‘This thing is stiff, keep going laddie.’ said Gobber ‘Keep an eye on those rocks.’

‘For the door to be like this it must have been locked for decades.’ Hiccup said as the door finally opened revealing the inside of the ship.

As Gobber and Hiccup walked into the ship it seemed that Hiccup was right, the ship had been there or a long time. A single light shone in the corner showing a layer of dust that had formed on the console below it. A few boxes were scattered around, all of which had been opened. Gobber walked over to the console and started to investigate the controls.

‘Anything interesting?’ Hiccup asked as he looked at some of the boxes, there didn’t seem to be much missing.

‘The ship is powering something from one of the outside ports, it is using minimal power. I’ll reroute some of the power to this console, try and get the ship logs, see if that answers some questions. While I do that you go and check out the power ports outside see what is so important for this ship to keep powered.

Hiccup nodded as he left the ship. As he started to look around he noticed that there were more cargo boxes lying around, some of them had markings for medical and relief supplies. As Hiccup looked through the crates he saw that most of the food and medical supplies had been left. Hiccup couldn’t understand why they were left this way, most people would have used the supplies to survive while waiting for help. Hiccup was snapped from this thought by a strange beeping sound that started to ring. Hiccup decided to check it out, feeling it could be part of the system the ship is still powering, walking towards the source of the sound.

Hiccup continued following the sound until he found a small inlet of the cavern wall. As Hiccup got close he was shocked with what he saw, it was a cryopod. The pod looked like a torpedo, at the top there was a small window with what seemed to be a sliding plate covering the rest of the window. As Hiccup investigated further he noticed that the cryopod was old a few buttons were missing and rust forming on the edges. The main issue was that the cryo systems were beginning to leak, Hiccup began to think this was the cause of the fog. As Hiccup looked up he noticed something, the pod was occupied. Sliding the viewing plate down, Hiccup saw in front of him a young man who seemed to be very peaceful. As Hiccup studied him further he couldn’t help but notice how pale his skin looked and how his hair was a pure white like crystal. It was then Hiccup looked further down and noticed that the man was wearing what seemed to be a set of brown and blue robes, ragged and torn as if he had been in a fight. Hiccup realized this wasn’t any random person but another Jedi.

Hiccup couldn’t understand why this Jedi was out here. There were no Jedi who had went missing for some time. As Hiccup continued to think he noticed that the beeping from the pod had stopped and there was just silence. As looking at the control panel he noticed that the panel lights had begun to flicker as if the power that Gobber was using was influencing the pod. In the corner of Hiccup’s eye, he saw the pins of the pod door begin to move.

‘Master, you may want to see this I’ve found something.’ Hiccup reported into his communicator with a worried tone.

‘I’ll be a little while longer I’ve had to reroute power to the console I’ve almost got this.’ came the reply from Gobber.

As Hiccup was about to attempt to talk to Gobber again, he was alerted to the opening the cryopod. Quickly, Hiccup saw the door begin to swing open as a cold blast of air flew out of the pod. While recovering from the cold he saw the Jedi in front of him flutter his eyes open, although he still seemed to be confused and ill. Yet Hiccup still felt he would need to get some information if he was able.

‘I’m Jedi Apprentice Hiccup Haddock. You are safe, you have been in cryo, who are you?’ Asked Hiccup hoping the person on front of him was able to respond.

The person stumbled forward looking dazed, his eyes darting around the room as if he expected an attack. ‘Master…Jack…Overland’ said the man as he fell forward into Hiccup.

Hiccup went to catch him before he hit the ground, it was difficult to tell while he was in the pod, the guy was slightly taller than Hiccup he was also very thin. Hiccup started to wonder how long he had been in the cryopod, reminding himself of reading on how overtime even in suspension a person would begin to get weaker, but not for centuries. Things were just not adding up the worn ship the cave entrance the human icicle in front of him, Hiccup continued to look at the man in his arms and how to be in this state he must have been missing for some time. Hopefully he would come around soon and then more answers would come to light.

As Hiccup wondered he noticed the man had sank a little into his shoulder and his grip had tightened with a comforted sigh as if he was aware the he was now out of the pod and being held by someone who could help him.

‘Wait. Did you say Jack Overland?’ Hiccup said his voice cracking

Hiccup didn’t expect an answer but if it was true, then Hiccup had just closed one of the coldest cases the Jedi had. Jack continued to make quiet moans as he fought his unconscious state still resting against Hiccup who decided that he should let Jack lie down. Hiccup reached out to a set of crates and moved them to create a makeshift bed for Jack before moving him over to the bed. As Hiccup used to force to move Jack his commlink started to alert. With Jack upon the crates he opened his commlink anxious to inform his Master of what he had discovered.

‘Hiccup I’m just going to cut to the chase.’ Gobber sounded worried his voice fast and breath short ‘This ship has been lost for a long time, over three hundred years. The log says it belongs to Master Jack Overland, Master Sandman’s apprentice. Even you should be familiar with that legend. He was delivering supplies, but his ship ended up here unexpectedly. There is no one on board and, so either he is out in the salt or in these caves. Did you find what was drawing all the power from the ship?’

Hiccup looked down at the unconscious man beside him ‘Well I found a cryopod, and our missing Jedi.’ Hiccup could here Gobber gasp over the commlink ‘You better bring some of those medical supplies. We have a lot to do.’

Hiccup closed his commlink and looked over to Jack seeing how peaceful he looked and how everything had just changed.


	2. Flight or Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the search for the holocron continues, Jack finds out about his situation and with help from Hiccup comes to terms with the truth.

Hiccup waited for his master to arrive with the medical supplies that he hoped would help with the unconscious Jedi that lay beside him. The silent and calm surroundings left Hiccup with his thoughts, which quickly started to move to thoughts of doubt. How could this be happening, they were in a cave looking for a Holocron that may not even be there, with limited time and the possible lost Jedi Master Overland, who is in dire need of medical help. How could his luck be this bad? As Hiccup dwelled on his thoughts he started to think of how his time in the temple was far less stressful. Hiccup knew that it was going to be different and that he would be tested in new ways, but the level of challenge had certainly risen quickly.

Hiccup sank further into his thoughts as his master arrived with small emergency box. As he looked on the young apprentice he could sense his worry, his eyes had a long-drawn look with as if a deep train of thought was circling his eyes. Gobber decided that it would be better if he attended to the other young Jedi beside him. Upon first look Gobber was surprised with what he saw in front of him. The man whose skin was pale as snow, hair crisp and white, nothing like the record data of Master Overland, although the face was very similar. Gobber could feel the cold chill coming from the young man as he took a small injector from the medical box and placed it on his forearm. The low temperature of his skin was a worry hopefully the heat remedy that was now flowing into the bloodstream would help. As Gobber checked his new patient he could feel his apprentices worry grow.

‘Don’t worry lad. He’ll be fine he just needs some time to warm up.’ Gobber said ‘It is normal after a cryo-nap. Although if he is who he says he is then it could be a while.’

‘How long do you think?’ Hiccup asked thinking of their lack of time.

‘Not too long. There is still some time, we still have a quarter rotation until the storm hits.’ Gobber tried to reassure his young apprentice.

‘Okay. Is there anything I can do to help?’ asked Hiccup as he rose from his place

‘Well it would help if you could look for that Holocron. It was on the ship manifest, so it must be here somewhere. I’ll look after this one.’ Gobber said as he turned back to Jack.

 

As Hiccup went to search the many crates that were in the cave he noticed that the presence he had felt before had gone and was replaced with a feeling of a person in pain, a person without hope. Hiccup was certain it was Jack. As Hiccup looked further through the ship’s supplies he discovered a data pad alongside what he assumed, were some of Jack's belongings. Hiccup thought the data pad may be useful, however without Jack to unlock it, it would be useless. It was then Hiccup felt a shudder go through him as the cave began to shake.

‘Gobber!’ yelled Hiccup as he ran back to his master.

‘It’s this one here, he is going into shock.’ Gobber replied ‘I’ll hold him down, you apply the stimulant. We need to wake him up. His force powers are taking over.’

Hiccup dove to the medical box and pulled out a stimulant injector and placed it on to Jack’s neck as the injector gave a dosage to the man having a fit.

As the last of the dose entered his blood Jack tensed for a moment as the entire cave filled with a dull hum. Hiccup and Gobber took a step back as they noticed Jack begin to float upwards along with all the crates in the cave. As Hiccup and Gobber watched Jack their attention was drawn by the imposing sight of Jack’s ship rise from the floor.

‘Is this normal?’ Hiccup asked as he looked to his master

‘No laddie, it is not.’ Gobber said sharing the same look as his apprentice.

The two watched on in mild horror as Jack stopped rising. The dull hum started to subside as the crates and ship crashed to the ground along with Jack, who slammed onto the crates he had been resting on before flopping face first to the ground, snapping himself out of his unconscious state.

As Jack laid face down he was rushed by a surge of adrenaline, his senses very quickly turned up to the max. as Jack began to roll over he sensed that he was not alone, something that seemed obvious when he realized he wasn’t in the cryopod. As he continued to right himself he made a split-second decision. Who ever was in this cave with him were the ones who deactivated his cryopod and if they were friendly they would have been wiser than to wake him in the cave before getting of this world. It was as Jack came to rest on his back he saw them. Two figures standing in front of him, cloaked and imposing. One seemed to be the size of a mountain the other much smaller but with his arms raised as if to be getting ready to attack. Jack decided then it was best to defend himself.

‘Hello there-’ said the smaller one before being interrupted as he and his friend were thrown across the cave by Jack.

Jack, although dizzy, rose as quickly as he could after he heard the two men crash against the crates that had been left lying around. He hoped that he would have enough time to find a hiding spot. Jack felt that he was missing something for now though he needed to hide away until he could figure a way out of his current situation. As Jack looked at his surroundings he noticed a ship. The ship looked as if it was recently damaged, smoke still rose from the hull, probably caused by those two men. As Jack focused on the ship he was taken aback as a vision of his past appeared. He saw a metal wall panel brown sack hidden inside. The vision was basic but enough to tell him that he needed to get inside the craft and quickly, as he heard a noise coming from the direction of the men who he hoped they were knocked out.

 

Hiccup recovered from Jack’s assault and pulled himself up to sit by one of the boxes. He looked to Gobber who was still knocked out with his face pushed up against a box. As he looked out to the cave he watched as Jack stumbled onto the ship and decided that after being thrown across the cave it would be best if he tried to defuse the situation. Hiccup picked himself up feeling the pain of his landing and started to walk up to the ship, as he began to think of how he was going to speak to the spooked Jedi. Hiccup decided he would take the same approach as he does with a scared child and was going to try to reason with Jack. As young Jedi reached the door he could hear the sound of metal crashing, Jack was obviously searching through the ship. Hiccup stepped into the doorway to see a metal plate fly across his view and wedge itself into the opposite wall.

‘I suggest you better step back if you want to stay unscathed.’ Jack said now standing with his arms up ready to strike Hiccup.

‘Master Overland, you need to relax. You are in safe hands here.’ Hiccup said as he stood his ground against the panicked Jedi.

‘How did you know I'm Master Overland? Are you a Jedi?’ Jack lowered his hands as he and his face relaxed.

‘Yeah, where do you think I got my robes and this haircut.’ Hiccup dangled his apprentice braid, which he couldn't wait to be removed. ‘I'm Padawan Hiccup Haddock. My Master is Gobber, he is the other one you pushed across the cave.’

‘Oh, sorry and thank you. I thought you were pirates or smugglers looking for a score.’ Jack collapsed to the floor and clutched at his robes. ‘I didn't think anyone would come. It took me a few months before I decided to use the cryopod. I had almost given up on being found.’

Hiccup sat down beside Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder. ‘I won't lie. We didn't know you were here. Your ship is far of course we were tracking rumors of a holocron, during the search I felt your presence and found you here. I'm sorry if you thought we were looking for you but the council didn’t know you were here. The search for you ended some time ago.’

Hiccup felt nervous about revealing too much to Jack. He could feel his worry, it didn't help that Hiccup told him that the Jedi had given up on him. Jack began to wonder; how could the Jedi leave him behind or better why? As Hiccup took away his hand Jack noticed his own hand. It was so pale, yet he wasn't cold. He could see the end of his hair peaking in his vision, it was as white as snow.

‘How far off course am I?’ Jack asked. ‘and why are my hair and skin different?’

‘You are 2 systems off according to the navigation system. As for your-’ Hiccup started although he couldn't bring himself to answer the second question.

‘As for what, my hair? Go on' Jack insisted looking directly at Hiccup.

‘As for your physical changes it is because of how long you were in the cryopod. Hiccup stated.

Jack began to wonder why Hiccup was being so careful. He knew Hiccup was hiding something but couldn't understand why. What was so bad he had to hide.

‘Please padawan tell me. I need to know.’ Jack's eyes had a look of conviction unlike anything Hiccup had ever seen. The ice blue colour filled his every thought he could feel the desire for answers. Hiccup knew Jack would find out it was only a matter of time, it might as well be sooner rather than later.

‘Of course, master. Based on the ship logs it looks like you have been in cryo for…over 300 years.’ sighed Hiccup.

For a second Jack sat frozen in movement. Hiccup watched as a single tear rolled down Jack’s cheek before dropping onto his tattered robes. Hiccup didn't know what to do. Emotion was a dangerous thing for a Jedi at times, but under the circumstances Hiccup couldn't think of anything else that would be an appropriate response.

‘I'm sorry.’ was all Hiccup could bring himself to say.

‘It's not your fault.’ Jack replied, ‘Could I have a minute to myself?’

‘Of course, master.’ said Hiccup as he stood up ‘I better see how Master Gobber is doing anyway. If you need us just call.’

Jack watched as Hiccup left the ship to tend to his master. Immediately he felt how empty the ship now seemed, the truth of his circumstances now sinking in as more tears began to roll down his cheeks. He hoped that Hiccup hadn't seen him break. After all what sort of Jedi lets their emotions take over them. Jack felt the darkness of the room surround him. The shadows seemed to converge and fill the entire room. Jack could feel his isolation deep inside himself, did nobody notice he was gone? Why did no one come for him? Hiccup said no one was looking for him, how could that be? It was then Jack started to realize the situation he was in. Lost in a cave with two strangers, Jedi but non the less still strangers, 300 years after failing his last mission and…nothing else. Jack jumped tracks, he had no memory of before. There were brief images but nothing solid. Maybe his memory loss had something to do with his long rest maybe that had something to do with why he was lost for so long. With his mind so damaged maybe no one could sense him unless they were close by.

Jack began to realize that there was no point in dwelling on what if. After all, upon seeing the ship he got a memory flash from before going into cryo so there was still hope, someone at the temple could help, but first it would be best to help Hiccup and his master find the holocron he mentioned and get off this world.

 

Hiccup walked through the cave to Gobber, who now was resting up against the crates he was thrown upon. As Hiccup continued he cast his thoughts to Jack, he hoped that the lost Jedi was coping with the news of his situation. Upon seeing Hiccup, Gobber pulled himself up cracking his back and went to meet his apprentice.

‘Are you okay Master?’ asked Hiccup

‘Aye laddie I’m doing fine, need a more than a quick hop like that to put me down.’ Gobber laughed as he continued with cracking his many joints. ‘Where were you, when I came too you had scarpered off?’

‘I went to find Master Overland. I saw him enter the craft. I-- I ended up telling him about being missing for 300 years and that we only found him by accident.’ Hiccup started looking guilty as he remembered the look on Jack’s face. ‘He asked for some privacy, I hope it wasn’t the wrong thing to do.’

‘He was going to find out eventually, but we should check on him. We don’t have long until that storm arrives, and he is our best chance at finding that holocron.’ Gobber began to walk in the direction of the ship as Hiccup followed behind.

‘Master Overland was looking through the ship for something when I arrived, I saw a few panels off the wall. Maybe Jack was looking for the holocron as well. They are valuable.’ Hiccup suggested.

‘Well we will ask him won’t we.’ Gobber smiled.

As the two men approached the shuttle they heard a loud creak as the shuttle shuddered and rocked before stopping. The two walked to the door of the shuttle craft taking a moment to stop and listen to the inside of the shuttle craft, silent and still as if nothing had happened. Hiccup and Gobber entered the ship to find every wall panel pulled off. Bare wires and pipes were also ripped and sheared apart, it looked violent whatever happened.

‘A few panels ey.’ Gobber muttered to Hiccup.

‘Master Overland.’ Hiccup started ‘Is everything alright?’

‘It isn’t here. The holocron, it is missing.’ Jack started ‘I had a vision of seeing some of my belongings stored behind a metal panel. I thought it would be hidden away on the ship, but it isn’t.’

‘Do you not remember where it is?’ asked Hiccup

‘I don’t remember much about before. It could be something to do with the cryopod.’ Jack pondered

‘Master Overland, I’m Gobber Hiccup’s master. It is good to find you well, even if it was not our intention.’ Gobber began as he walked to his side ‘I’m sure we will find the holocron, as for your memory it may return in time, if not hopefully there will be someone at the temple who can help.’

‘He is right. Could just be brain freeze.’ chuckled Hiccup as Gobber and Jack glared at him. ‘Too soon then, okay.’

Jack came to his feet beside Gobber shaking his hand as he looked around the ship he noticed the damage he had caused. Feeling he may have gotten a little carried away he realized that it would be best if he helped them find there missing holocron and get off this rock. Walking toward the door he gave Hiccup one final stare for his comment.

‘What are you thinking Master Overland?’ Gobber asked ‘I don’t mean to rush you, but we are getting short on time.’

‘Well let’s find this holocron and get out of here then.’ Jack grinned ‘I look forward to seeing the temple and since my ship is out of action we will use your craft, Master Gobber.’

Gobber and Hiccup looked at each other before walking out of the ship to join Jack who scanned the room with his eyes. Hiccup and Gobber looked on as Jack’s head darted across the cavern looking for any clue. Once again, Hiccup felt that this was going to be a tougher search than he had first thought.


	3. A Matter of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack begins to focus on the holocron. He requires the help of Hiccup to help explore his mind with hopes of finally getting of this planet.

Jack’s eyes rolled across the room as he scanned every small detail, from scratch marks on the wall to crates piled up on the corner. Jack continued to focus and calm his mind as he felt a strange yet familiar feeling. Jack knew it was close but that it was still nothing more than a something. His focus was broken by the sound of Hiccup falling over a rock.

‘Sorry, I slipped.’ Hiccup chuckled lightly as he picked himself back up.

Jack sighed, failing to hide his frustration ‘That’s okay, I think I felt something a bit more time to focus may have helped though.’

Hiccup looked ashamed. He could be clumsy sometimes.

Don’t feel bad Hiccup.’ Jack stated, ‘I still need some time to get back to full strength.’

Gobber walked up to Jack giving him a playful slap on the back ‘Keep trying lad, if anyone could do this it’s you.’ Gobber began to walk off to the cavern entrance ‘I’m going to give us more time. That storm is still approaching but since it is safe here I’ll bring the ship in closer, that way we are ahead of the storm for longer. Hiccup stay here and help Master Overland.’

‘Yes Master.’ Hiccup answered, ‘We’ll have that holocron for when you return.’

As Hiccup watched Gobber walk out of the cave he turned back to see Jack sitting on a crate. It seemed as though he was meditating. Hiccup knew it would be wrong to disturb Jack but his need for answers was too much for him to ignore. Hiccup started to walk towards Jack, as he continued he could feel the calm focus of Jack’s mind, his thoughts were so deep although it still seemed as though there was a block on his mind. As Hiccup stepped up to Jack he watched as his eyes opened to look towards him.

‘What is on your mind?’ asked Jack ‘I can sense your mind is not focused on the holocron.’

‘Sorry for disturbing your meditation. I am, well, I just wondered if you remember anything more about before, or the holocron. Sorry again, if it is too invasive I’m just curious.’ Hiccup stuttered as he rubbed his hand against his neck, hoping Jack didn’t feel that Hiccup was being an idiot. Why was he like this he never normally acted like this around any other Jedi, why was Jack so special?

‘It is fine Padawan, I can understand your wonder. I still feel like I’m missing something although what it is I’m not sure.’ Jack looked to Hiccup with a pondering look his face as he tried to recall his training. Up until now most of his acts had been based on instinct he only hoped that he could continue with this until he could remember his past. ‘Maybe you could help me. I am having trouble focusing on my own mind. If you could join me with a joint meditation, it may help me to focus and bring back more of my memory.’

Hiccup sat down in the box beside Jack throwing him a little smile. As the two closed their eyes and began to focus, Hiccup placed is hand on Jack’s shoulder. As the two sank further into their meditative state Hiccup began to feel Jack’s mind. It was very conflicted as if he was unable to pin down and control his own thought process. As Hiccup continued he began to see some of Jack’s thoughts as if they were his own. However, he could only describe it as a fuzzy mess, every time a clear image appeared it began to cloud over as if Jack were purposely trying to block out something.

From the moment Hiccup’s hand rested on his shoulder, Jack began to relax his mind, slipping back into his meditation. For some reason feeling Hiccup in his mind made Jack nervous he couldn’t understand why but decided that he would continue with the meditation and try to relax, try to calm his mind further. As he focused he saw a strange image of a ship’s energy core and a series of Hydraulic systems, not sure about why these were appearing, Jack began to think about the few images he had of before going into the cryopod no matter how brief and incomplete the memory seemed. Even in meditation Jack couldn’t stop dwelling on his memory loss.

After a few minutes the two young Jedi relaxed further until suddenly, they started to feel different. It was as if the two minds had converged, memories of childhood and his own Jedi training filled Jack’s mind. As for Hiccup he started to see a ship’s cockpit.

‘Hiccup are you sensing this as well?’ asked Jack although it was more like the message was being spoken directly through thought.

‘I am, it is odd.’ Hiccup started ‘It is as if I’m not in my own mind.’ I’m seeing the inside of a cockpit, but I’ve never been in one by myself’.

‘I’m seeing something else. A large man with an even larger beard, but I don’t recognize him.’ Jack said sounding puzzled.

‘Wait. Does the man look annoyed or angry?’ Hiccup asked

‘He does. How did you guess that?’ The sound of Jack’s voice was both of surprise and astonishment.

‘Well if I’m right, it may be that we have both combined minds or crossed them over so we can see the other’s memories, how else would we explain seeing images we both can’t recall.’ Hiccup began ‘Plus angry and bearded is the basic description of my father.’

Jack chuckled at the notion of Hiccup recognizing his father from the description he gave before falling back into the memories. As he did he began to see parts of Hiccup’s life that were a little shocking. He was right to describe his father as angry it is all he ever seemed to be, Angry at Hiccup and his choices in life. He didn’t seem to think highly of the Jedi. Jack continued and saw a few other aspects from Hiccup’s home world. There were a few other kids around him they all seemed to have fun, although Hiccup seemed to be the source of their amusement. Jack felt terrible that he was seeing this, but he couldn’t seem to control what he saw and if he stopped then maybe Hiccup would not find out what was in Jack’s head. As The memories continued Jack saw more of Hiccup and his father. From the memories it seemed his father was of high standing in his community and although aware of the Jedi, but he did not like or trust the order. The reason for this seemed unclear. Jack continued to watch and as he did he could feel Hiccup’s uneasiness surrounding his home and decided that although he had to continue watching if he hoped to recover his memories he would try to suppress what he saw.

As Hiccup searched further he saw the chaos of Jack’s ship and it was not a good sight. All of Hiccup’s senses were in overload all around, alarms blaring and lights flashing. The console was reading so many issues it was as if the entire ship decided to give up all at once. As the ship fell from hyperspace Hiccup was shocked to see a white orb in space from Jack’s cockpit. It was the world they were on now, Hiccup was watching Jack’s arrival at the planet. As the ship fell to the atmosphere Hiccup could here the faint thoughts of Jack at the time. There was a lot of worry and fear something he had seen a lot of from Jack so far. It was then that the memory changed. Jack was now staring at the cliff edge his ship sitting in front of him with canons aimed at the cliff edge. As the blasters fired the memory changed again this time to Jack taking components from the ship. And energy core, some plating from the hull and parts of the hydraulic system. Again, the image jumped this time it was the cryopod. Jack was looking out at the control panel, setting the parameters to keep himself alive. As Hiccup watched he could feel the sense of pain in Jack. Hiccup could sense that Jack had been there for some time before going to cryosleep, how long however, he didn’t know. As Jack climbed into the pod he looked down to his side and closed off a panel that had what seemed to be a light saber stored inside. As the door began to close the memory faded as did the meditative state, as Hiccup and Jack both opened their eyes and looked to each other.

‘What did you see? Jack asked his eye filling with hope. ‘Please, say you know where the Holocron is?’

‘I saw flashes of your landing on the planet. As for the holocron I have an idea but nothing definitive.’ Hiccup answered as he stood up and gestured over to the cryopod. ‘I saw some memories of you putting what looked like a lightsaber in a hiding spot before you went into cryosleep maybe you placed some other important items inside as well.’

 

Jack smiled slightly at the thought of finding the holocron but was even more pleased to find out his lightsaber may be near. Jack jumped up and began to walk on to the cryopod with a glee that was just unsubtle enough for Hiccup to notice, something Hiccup was pleased to see. It was nice to see Jack with a bit of energy in him after all he had gone through.

‘Are you coming or not? If you like saber hilt designs, you will find mine to be rather interesting.’ Jack smiled

Hiccup started to jog so he could catch up as he did he couldn’t help but think about what Jack saw.

‘So,’ Hiccup began ‘What did you see from my mind?’

‘Just moments from your childhood, your dad and your friends seemed interesting’ Jack said trying to be delicate. He noticed that Hiccup tensed up when he mentioned his childhood. ‘Nothing embarrassing, although it did seem like your father and friends were a bit harsh. I hope I not being to presumptuous?’

Hiccup slowed his pace a little. He felt he had been taken off guard but there was no use in hiding what Jack had already seen.

‘Yeah life wasn’t the best for me when growing up, I am from Mandalore so being me had its disadvantages. My father is a senator, but he still tends to cling to the old ways which made me a very real reminder of the war between the Jedi and Mandalore. My skills appeared very early and everyone around me noticed. My dad was embarrassed a little by my skill and my friends thought me to be weird and abnormal.’ Hiccup stopped altogether his past was not something he enjoyed thinking about. ‘When I came to the temple it was a relief. I was with those who understood me and wanted to help me it made me feel like I was worth something again and that I could actually become something and help others as well.’

Jack looked to Hiccup who had a single tear running down his cheek, and yet a smile was left sitting on his face. It was a strange conflict on the young Jedi’s face. ‘I didn’t mean to upset you, it must be difficult coming from that background and then entering a kinder world.’

‘It was strange, but I was not angry with those back home. It was their way and I can’t blame them for that.’ Hiccup started walking again ‘Anyway let’s look at this cryopod again, are you coming, Frosty?’

Jack watched as Hiccup continued to walk for someone so young he was surprisingly mature although he still liked to make jokes if that last comment was anything to go by. It wasn’t long before the two reached the cryopod. As he looked on the empty shell of the cryopod Jack started to feel strange, as if he was facing a ghost from his past. Well, when he thought about it he was. A tomb of his own making now lying empty, without its corpse.

As Jack stood there frozen in his own mind, Hiccup searched the pod for the hiding spot hoping what he saw was not an illusion or trick of his mind. Hiccup looked at the panel he saw in the memory and noticed that there was a fixing of the panel missing. Hiccup knew this had to be where the lightsaber was and hopefully a clue to where the holocron was hidden.

As Hiccup went to open the panel he saw that Jack was still staring blankly at the pod. Hiccup decided that he best to let Jack work on what ever was going through his mind on his own, they were running out of time and if they don’t find this holocron soon they may never find it. Hiccup pulled of the panel to find some robes which were wrapped around various objects. Taking them out he placed the robes on a nearby crate before looking back to Jack.

‘Hey, Master Ice cube.’ Hiccup chuckled ‘You may want to see this.’

Jack snapped back to reality as he looked to see Hiccup with the robes. ‘Please, enough with the cryo jokes. Now, show me what you have found.’

‘Sorry.’ Hiccup smiled as he unraveled the robes to reveal various items. There were a few random objects such as Republic credits and other small trinkets most important of which was the holocron. Finally, after all the searching they had found the holocron in a makeshift cryopod, on a backwater planet. What took Hiccup’s attention however, was a strange wooden object that looked like a crook handle, and yet when Hiccup looked at it further it he noticed buttons and switches.

‘So, you found the holocron then.’ Jack smiled ‘It looks like you like my lightsaber design.’

‘Your saber is an, interesting design.’ Hiccup said as he passed the saber to Jack

Jack chuckled ‘Yes, it is. I made it to compliment my style which my master said was rather rhythmic and so my lightsaber is balanced to help me in combat.’

‘I’d like to see that someday.’ said Hiccup. ‘Should we get out of here. We can wait for Master Gobber at the cave opening.’

Jack smiled, picking up the rest of his belongings and walked with Hiccup as they left to exit the cave

 

Hiccup and Jack walked through the cave to meet with Gobber. As the last glint of light began to fade Jack looked back at the cavern which had been his home for the last 300 years, his mind lost in thought of what he must have missed in the last 3 centuries. His thoughts were brought back to the present with the sound of a lightsaber starting up. With the sound of the saber Jack jumped into action pulling out his own saber and moving to a defensive stance.

‘Whoa there, Master Overland. I was just opening up my saber as a light source.’ Hiccup said as he raised an empty hand to try and steady his ally.

‘Sorry.’ Jack sighed ‘I guess finally leaving the cave has made me a little nervous.’

‘Not a problem Master Overload. Just try to relax we are almost of this rock for good’ Hiccup chucked as he walked on feeling the eyeroll of Jack in the back of his head.

The rest of the walk through the cave was just as normal as the walk in, the two Jedi exchanged conversation of what they saw in each others mind. Although neither would mention that the act of the joint meditation had felt more intimate that either had expected. Both had seen and felt the other’s emotions and felt the inner most thought of the other, it was almost as if they had known each other for a long time. Although not uncommon to experience someone else’s memories in a joint meditation the emotional bond that had been created was not something that occurred often. Maybe this was the reason that Jack was only mildly annoyed with Hiccup’s apparent love of jokes and his subtle awkwardness, which always seemed to appear at the worst of times.

As the two arrived at the cave opening Hiccup noticed that it was a lot darker than when he had first entered the cave with his master. It wasn’t until he looked to the sky that he saw the storm looming overhead and the sight of the salt and stone being ripped up into a vortex under the cloud. As Hiccup focused on the cloud layer he saw the sight of the ship coming into the area, trying its best to avoid damage. It was then he turned to Jack who was also watching the path of the ship.

‘Hiccup come on. Let’s jump on the ramp, save the ship from touching down.’ Jack yelled as the storm grew more intense.

Hiccup chased after Jack as he saw the ship ramp open, the two of them jumping onboard as the ship started to pull up to leave the planet.

‘Good to see you two I hope you found our prize? ’Gobber yelled over the intercom ‘Hiccup get yourself up here now, I may need some of that fancy flying of yours.’

‘On my way Master, and we did find it.’ Hiccup said as he gave the holocron to Jack before leaving for his seat in the cockpit. ‘You may want to find something to hold onto Master Overland.’

Hiccup ran into the cockpit and immediately got to work helping Gobber to get control of the ship, the two of them trying every trick they could think of to try and beat the storm which had started surrounding the ship.

‘What happened, I thought we had more time?’ Hiccup asked

‘I don’t know, when I got to the ship the storm had already reached it and I haven’t been able to clear it. Now try and help me stabilize this thing or we are going to crash, hard.’ Gobber began to change the power settings for the ship to improve their chances of getting out of this situation.

‘Try rerouting power from non-essential systems to give it to the engines. Lighting and weapons would be a good start.’’ Hiccup suggested

‘Already on it. I’ll transfer controls to you. If anyone could fly us out of here it’s you.’ Gobber said still struggling with the controls.

‘I’ll try but unless this storm breaks I don’t think I’ll get us out of here.’ Hiccup’s voice was full of concern and he honestly felt that he couldn’t get them out of this vortex. This wasn’t going to stop him trying though.

As Gobber and Hiccup struggled with the ship Jack listened on as the two Jedi discussed their situation. Upon hearing that they may not leave the planet, Jack started to feel as though he was once again facing the horror of being stuck on this lifeless planet. As the thought of being lost again, even if it was with companions, was the worst possible situation. As the thought continued with this idea he began to panic, feeling as though all the work of the other two Jedi was for nothing. They would all be forgotten, and it would all be the fault of Jack. As Jack listened to the sound of stone and salt pelting the ship he began to shake, the feeling of hopefulness starting to grow.

 

Meanwhile in the cockpit Hiccup and Gobber continued to struggle with the ship as the storms ferocity increased with each passing minute. All of a sudden, the ship lost all power and began to dive toward the surface.

‘What is going on?’ Gobber yelled as he held onto the control panel in front of him.

‘Looks like the engines have overheated. The amount of power going through them must have shorted them I’ll try to get them started again, we have about 2 minutes until we hit the surface.’ Hiccup panicked with the controls.

As Hiccup tried to restore the engines the two Jedi in the cockpit noticed that the ship had stopped shacking and the world around them had become silent. As the two looked to each other the ship began to creak and moan as it started to head away from the planet surface. Both Gobber and Hiccup looked out of the window as the ship corrected itself and started to ascend.

‘I didn’t do anything so who did?’ Asked Hiccup ‘It couldn’t be…Master Overland?’ Hiccup left his chair and went to the hold where Jack was last seen. As Hiccup entered the hold he saw the horrifying sight of Jack floating in the air his eyes fully white. As Hiccup watched on he felt the ship shake. Gobber came to the door taking a moment to observe Jack and quickly put the puzzle together.

‘Jack must be an excellent force user, it looks like he is keeping the storm away from us and raising the ship. Keep an eye on him. I’ll be in the cockpit for when he tires out.’ Gobber turned back into the cockpit leaving Hiccup to keep watch on Jack.

As the ship continued to shake Hiccup could see tears flowing down Jack’s face as the pain of using his powers grew more intense. As the shaking began to subside Hiccup heard the familiar sound of the engines starting up as the ship started to move on its own power. At the same time Jack fell to the floor hard as Hiccup ran to check on him.

‘We are in orbit laddie, tell Jack whatever he did worked.’ Gobber announced over the comm system.

‘Jack is currently unconscious. What ever it was it hit him hard. We need to get him back to the temple and quick.’

Hiccup only hoped that the journey home would be quick enough to get the help Jack would need. It would be nice to see the temple again though. Hopefully when they arrive they may find some answers about Jack’s powers and memories.


	4. Reawaken and Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Gobber return to the temple and bring an unconscious Jack home. Hopefully the temple has what they need to help him recover his lost thoughts and memories

‘How is Jack doing laddie?’ Gobber asked, his voice coming through the comm system.

Hiccup looked over to Jack who was still resting unconscious on a set of crates. ‘Still out cold.’ Hiccup replied

‘Okay keep me updated if anything changes, we will be arriving at the temple very soon and the temple doctors will want to know everything.’ requested Gobber

‘Yes Master.’ Hiccup replied his voice filled with concern.

‘Don't let your emotions get to you now young one. Master Overland will be fine, just make sure that the room is clear for the medical staff to get through.’

Hiccup sighed as he stood up and started to clear the mess that was generated from Jack's last force outburst. As he moved the last crates to the side Hiccup looked at Jack as he slept. Hiccup was filled with a mix of joy and concern for Jack, as his return to the temple was going to be an interesting event for some. Hiccup only hoped that it wouldn’t be too much for Jack, maybe the sight of his old master at the temple would help him adjust when he comes around.

As for Gobber, he was sitting in the cockpit making the final approach to the temple. He was also filled with thoughts of Jack and how he would adjust to a regular life again. At least Jack’s master was still alive and able to give him support, and if the rumors about Jack’s strong connection to the force were true he may need his master to stop himself from overloading like he did leaving the planet. As the ship left hyper speed, Gobber opened a communication channel with the temple.

A few seconds past before the temple responded

‘Ah Master Gobber old mate it is good to hear from you. I trust you found the holocron?’ came the voice of a council member

‘We did Master Bunnymund, but there is something else that we discovered, and it seems more pressing than the holocron.’ Gobber said with a clear tone of worry.

‘Master Gobber the council is listening. What have you discovered?’ replied Bunnymund

‘Jackson Overland.’ Gobber said ‘We found Jack’

‘Crickey, are you sure?’ Bunnymund asked disbelief hanging in his conversation

‘We are, we found his ship on Mostret and revived him from a cryopod. He has some memory loss, but we aren’t sure how extensive the damage is. He is currently unconscious and will need medical attention when we arrive.’ Gobber said as he brought the ship into the atmosphere.

‘Well if you are correct Master Sandman will be pleased to know he is still alive. Unfortunately he is meeting with the chancellor. I’ll meet you on the landing pad with a medical team. You can brief the council after.

‘Yes Master.’ Gobber said as the transmission ended.

 

The ship landed at the temple as various mechanical crews rushed to attend the ship as Master Bunnymund waited with a medical crew. Master Bunnymund was one of the many species that occupied the temple. He was known as the only member of his species to enter the temple his face, most notably his ears, were recognized and respected by all in the temple due to his position as leader of the Jedi council. With a strong connection to the force, his unique duel returning saber throw was almost legendary. The Jedi Master waited as the ship ramp lowered to reveal Gobber and Hiccup walking to meet Master Bunnymund. Upon seeing them his senses spiked, his ears lifted and whiskers twitching, he could sense something was different about the ship, a strong presence was onboard. His look turned from calm to concerned, his nose twitching uncontrollably as he gestured for the medical crew to get onto the ship.

‘Master Gobber If you would like to come with me to the council. We need to brief them on what you found.’ Bunnymund said as the medical crew came back with Jack resting on a stretcher ‘So this is the one you believe to be Master Overland.

‘It is Jack, of that we are sure.’ Hiccup replied. ‘Master Sandman should be able to identify him if you have doubts’

‘Remember your place young one, my doubts or lack of are not your concern. As for Master Sandman, he is with the chancellor, discussing the news of the unrest that is brewing in some areas of the Republic. For now, we will look after this lost soul until he is healed.’ Bunnymund confirmed as he turned back to the temple ‘Now, come with me it is time to report to the council and ensure that the holocron is safe. Your apprentice can use this opportunity to study.’

‘Yes Master.’ Hiccup said as he walked on behind Gobber and Bunnymund ‘Master, I shall wait for you in the libraries. I’m going to look further into the planets that we visited and learn as much as I can.’

‘Very well Hiccup.’ Gobber said ‘I will meet with you after my meeting with the council.’

As the group walked through the temple they split off towards their own destinations. As Hiccup left for the library Gobber and Bunnymund made their way to the council chamber. It wasn’t long before Bunnymund made his thoughts known.

‘I sensed your apprentice was not very happy with being left out of the briefing. He certainly has learned how to make his views known. Something he picked up from you I feel.’ Bunnymund laughed

Gobber chuckled back ‘He was like that before me. I guess I enjoyed our conversations a bit too much sometimes, but he is still a good apprentice, loyal and thoughtful if a little excitable.’

‘How were you able to find Master Overland. All the records show that when he was lost there was a large search for him, but all attempts were unsuccessful.’ Bunnymund asked his disbelief was obvious

‘It was Hiccup who found him. There was a system of caves in which we found an old Jedi craft I looked in the craft while Hiccup checked the rest of the caves, He found Jack in a cryo sleep and I found the records that confirmed it was Jack’s ship. When Hiccup found Jack, he was confused and dislodged. However, Hiccup and Jack performed a joint meditation which showed them the location of the holocron. That is as much of it as I know.’ Gobber stated as he looked over to Bunnymund who was now more concerned than suspicions.

‘I feel it is best to leave this from your debriefing, I would rather wait until Master Sandman returns before this comes to light.’ Bunnymund began ‘Once he returns we shall gather your apprentice and head to the medical center and see what can be done.’

‘You wish to keep this from the council?’ Gobber asked his voice filled with shock and surprise ‘Would it not be wise to inform them of the re-discovery of one of the most powerful Jedi we know of?’

Bunnymund looked ahead his eyes darting around the room. ‘For now, yes. There are some other issues right now and they need the council’s full attention.’

‘Very well Master.’ Gobber agreed.

 

Hiccup had been in the library for several hours. His study has taken him on the same journey he had just experienced in his hunt for the missing holocron. From Felucia to Yavin and ending on Mostret, Hiccup read up on all the worlds he visited. Hiccup greatly enjoyed his adventures with his master although sometimes the relaxing nature of the temple gave him the time he needed to reset. As Hiccup continued to read he could see in the corner of his eye a small figure watching him from the end of the table.

‘Master Sandman, what are you doing here?’ Hiccup asked as he turned to watch him.

Master Sandman was the oldest, wisest and most respected of the Jedi. Almost every member of the Jedi order for the last nine hundred years was taught by him. Even Hiccup had a few saber technique lessons from the master. Although he first had to learn how to read sign language as the Jedi master, however strong with the force, was mute. It took Hiccup weeks to understand Master Sandman.

‘ _Hello Padawan, I assume you returned from your mission to retrieve the holocron.’_  Sandman asked.

‘We did Master.’ Hiccup answered with a smile

‘ _Where is Master Gobber I would like to speak to him about what you found._ ’ Sandman continued

‘Do you mean the Holocron or Master Overland?’ Hiccup asked

For a moment Master Sandman looked at Hiccup with confusion as Hiccup’s face began to go red from embarrassment realizing that he had just informed Master Sandman about his long-lost apprentice.

‘ _What do you know about Master Overland?_ ’ Sandman asked, his concern showing even without the use of his voice.

‘Oh, errm. Well on Mostret we found the holocron, but we also found Jack in a cryopod.’ Hiccup started ‘He is in the medical bay now. I’m just waiting for Master Gobber to return from the council.’

Master Sandman paused for a moment. In his eyes was a look of confusion and hope as he assessed everything he had just heard. He turned to Hiccup once again.

‘ _Well you can wait for your Master here, or if you prefer you could join me in the medical bay._ ’ Master Sandman said before turning to walk away.

As Hiccup sat there he knew he was going to follow the short Jedi master, but he didn’t want to look as though he was too desperate to see Jack and Master Sandman reunited. he knew However, that if he didn’t follow he would lose sight of Master Sandman, he was surprisingly quick for someone so small. It was then Hiccup closed his reading screen down and ran to catch up with Master Sandman. Maybe he could get some answers to some questions he had about Jack before he was lost.

 

By the time they reached the medical bay, Hiccup had told Master Sandman everything that had happened with Jack on the mission with the hope that Sandman would share some of Jacks past unfortunately he didn’t learn much. As they entered the room there was only one bed in use with a single member of the medical team watching over them. The doctor was checking on the patient who was still unconscious in bed as Hiccup and Sandman came to the bedside.

‘Master Sandman. It is good to see you. I gather you heard about your apprentice?’ asked the doctor

‘ _Thank you, Doctor Nema. Padawan Haddock here was kind enough to inform me of his arrival.’_ Sandman signed before looking back to Jack.

‘He has been unconscious since he arrived, and we were informed that it was due to a large force outburst.’ Doctor Nema started as she looked at her notes. ‘What was his force ability in the past?’

‘ _He was one of the most powerful Jedi I had ever seen. His connection to the force was strong and pure, unlike anything I had seen. From what Hiccup told me he should have been able to handle the task. Could it be a result of the cryosleep that he became weaker? I know he lost some of his memories as well.’_

Doctor Nema took a moment to think. She had never seen someone who had been in a cryo sleep for such a long period of time She could see the look on Hiccups face, his concern was obvious. His eyes wide at the sight of the still unconscious Jack. Even Master Sandman was unable to hide his concern, as a person who never speaks he was usually an expert at hiding his expressions however when faced with his old apprentice he was struggling.

‘It is possible the cryosleep could have such effects. I do not think there is a need to worry. His force powers may come back, his memories I am unsure of.’

Hiccup stood there and watched as Master Sandman walked up to Jack. He looked upon the face of a man he knew but couldn’t recognize. This was the first time he had looked properly at his apprentice in over three hundred years. His skin was so pale, and his white hair was such a contrast from the brown he was used to seeing. It was then that he cast his mind back to the last time he had seen Jack.

It was when sending him on his last assignment, a relief mission to a world that was needing medical and food supplies after a small skirmish between waring factions on the planet. Among the many supplies there was a holocron that was given to Jack as a means of documenting the unique life on the planet as part of temple research. That was the answer, the holocron and the means of how it would record the information.

‘ _Doctor, could you inform Masters Bunnymund and Gobber in the council room to meet us here and to bring the holocron that was just retrieved? It may help with Jack and his memories.’_ Sandman said with rushed hands

Doctor Nema simply nodded before heading to her office As Sandman turned back to Hiccup who was showing a slight confusion at Sandman’s decision.

‘How will the holocron help master?’ Hiccup asked

‘A _Holocron can record information in many ways some are audio, some are_ visual.’ Sandman began _‘But the one Jack was holding used memories as a means of recording the information._ ’

‘And you think that spending all those years with the holocron nearby might have captured his memories while he slept.’ Hiccup added with a smile.

Master sandman smiled back with a nod.

 

It wasn’t long before Master Bunnymund and Gobber arrived in the medical bay with the holocron. After exchanging pleasantries Gobber handed the holocron over to Master Sandman. All aside from Hiccup looked on with confusion. As the holocron was placed upon Jacks forehead.

‘Master Sandman what is this about? Why the holocron?’ Master Bunnymund asked

‘Master Sandman believes that the holocron may have captured Jack’s memories.’ Hiccup began ‘We hope that activating the holocron will help to bring back his memories.’

‘Never heard of this before.’ Master Bunnymund said with a clear sense of disbelief

‘Well this has never happened before either.’ Master Gobber retorted

Sandman hushed the two with a simple raise of his hands before reaching to the holocron. With his arm outstretched the device began to float as the internal crystal started to glow. As Hiccup and the others watched on the outer casing of the device began to open and reveal the crystal that lay inside.

‘What is happening to the holocron Master?’ Hiccup asked as his curiosity reached its peak

‘The casing opens up to release the crystal inside, that is what stores the information. Only when opened can the information be seen and only a Jedi can open the casing.’ Gobber clarified

As they all watched on, Master Sandman continued to work with the holocron. As the last piece of the casing released as the crystals glow became brighter and brighter with a stream of the light reached its way towards Jack’s head. As the stream made contact Jack’s eyes opened and he began to convulse. The shock caused Everyone to tense up aside from Sandman and Doctor Nema who both continued to watch as the stream continued.

‘Doctor do something!’ yelled Master Bunnymund as he watched on ‘He is clearly in trouble.’

Doctor Nema checked her equipment before changing the settings of the sedative levels. ‘He should be fine. All of his vitals are normal, but the sedative will help to relax him.’

As the stream ended Jack’s eyes closed as he relaxed back into his bed.

‘Did it work?’ asked Gobber

‘There is only one way to know that Master Gobber, but I do not want to wake him yet.’ Doctor Nema stated ‘I will do that tomorrow. However, I think it has done something and Master Sandman knows more about this than anyone, so I trust he has performed the right action. I would like you all to return tomorrow but for now I suggest you leave him to rest.’

 

As the next day arrived, Hiccup and his master returned to the medical bay. Hiccup had been worried for the entire day. Although he hadn’t known Jack very long, Hiccup was concerned greatly by what he had seen over the last few days he was glad that he was able to see Jack once again before he and Gobber leave for their next assignment. His concern was so great that Master Sandman spent almost 4 hours meditating with him to calm his mind, although it did not work as well as they hoped. Hiccup was still young and sometimes would allow his emotions to get the better of him, much to Gobber’s dismay. As Hiccup and Gobber entered the room the came across Master Sandman already waiting by Jack’s bedside as Master Bunnymund rested up against a nearby wall. Both Jedi looked concerned albeit for different reasons.

‘Welcome back Master Gobber, Padawan Haddock. It is good to see you have arrived.’ Doctor Nema said leaving her office to meet the waiting Jedi ‘I was about to wake Master Overland. it will take a short while for the solution to take effect.’

‘How confident are you that this will work doctor?’ Bunnymund asked

‘After researching the situation more last night I feel that the procedure will wake Master Overland. As for his memory, the Holocron idea of Master Sandman looks to have worked. Since it was used brain functions have increased, but until I wake him I will not know what the truth of what has happened.’

‘ _Please doctor, proceed._ ’ Master Sandman signaled stepping back from the bed.

Doctor Nema simply nodded as she walked up to Jack before injecting a solution into his neck. As the solution worked through Jack’s body everyone in the room looked on waiting in silence for him to wake. It took almost ten minuets for any change. As the group watched on Gobber noticed Jack’s hand twitch moving into a fist, and with it, Jack stared gasping for air as if he were taking his first breath in years.

‘Please remain calm and still.’ Doctor Nema said soothingly ‘You are in a safe place. You are in the Jedi temple on Coruscant. Do you know who you are? What is the last thing you remember?’

‘I am Jedi Master Jackson Overland.’ Jack started as he tried to recall. ‘I was on a ship with…Master Gobber and Hiccup, I mean Padawan Haddock. We were trying to escape the planet as a storm stopped us. I felt so trapped I didn’t want to be the reason for us being stuck there any longer…and then nothing.’ Jack said looking and feeling defenseless.

‘That is when you went into some form of force overload and lifted the ship out of the atmosphere, then we brought you here.’ Hiccup said finishing Jack’s story ‘Although you had no memory of before going into the cryopod’

‘How is your memory?’ Gobber said the sound of intrigue filled his voice

‘Well I certainly remember more than before, although how I’m not sure’ Jack replied 

‘If your memory is returning now, that is positive although it may take a while for everything to return.’ Nema interjected as she pulled up her file to take notes ‘It was believed that the holocron you had on your previous mission transferred your memories, but they were extracted back into your mind. I’ll leave you to catch up master’s you have five minuets before you will need to leave.’ Doctor Nema left for her office again as the other Jedi walked back to the bed

‘I am going to leave as well to inform the council. I had to see this for myself to believe it.’ Master Bunnymund said as he left for the door.

As Jack was left to lie on the bed he began to run the events through his head he couldn’t believe it himself. He was home again, he had finally made it back to the temple. Although he also felt very fortunate knowing that it was thanks to Hiccup and Gobber that he was even found in the first place, and without Hiccup he would never have made it by himself.

‘Thank you. I don’t think I would ever see this place again if it weren’t for the both of you.’ Jack said looking up at the ceiling of the medical bay his strength still very weak.

‘Well we weren’t going to leave you there were we.’ Gobber Joked ‘Besides if it weren’t for you we would still be on the dead rock.’

Hiccup looked to Gobber who was signaling to the door they were already behind schedule for their new mission. Hiccup was glad he could see Jack again but knew Gobber wouldn’t wait forever. As he then looked back to Jack, Hiccup could see now more than ever the results of Jack’s ordeal. He still looked frail and tired from his outburst he only hoped that his strength would return soon. Jack looked up with a smile as the Padawan moved into view.

‘Well you look tired. Hope you get plenty of rest before you leave again’ Jack quipped with a small chuckle

‘Not so good yourself Iceman, and I’m sad to say we need to leave now. Well we needed to leave for the outer rim a while ago.’ Hiccup said his smile leaving his face. ‘Although I don’t think this will be the last we will see of each other.’

‘I’m counting on it.’ Jack gave a quick smile as he went to shake Hiccup’s hand ‘Well until then. May the force be with you and thank you for helping to get my memories back, that holocron trick was a smart one.’

‘May the force be with you Master but the holocron wasn’t me.’ Hiccup said as he walked to meet Gobber at the door ‘Maybe you should be more observant Jack Frost there is someone to your right.’

As Hiccup left Jack looked over to his right wondering who Hiccup was talking about he cam across a sight that he never thought he would see again. There looking at him was Master Sandman. After three hundred years he was still the same, even down to the slight curve of his smile and the golden colour of his eyes. Jack continued to look on struggling to hold back a tear that fell to his eye.

‘Hello there, long time no see Master.’ Jack said once again chuckling

‘ _It is good to see you, we have a lot to catch up on while you rest._ ’ Sandman replied

As Hiccup left with Gobber to board their ship he was filled with a sense of sadness. However, something told him that he would see Jack again and sooner than he thought. He only hoped that it was in better circumstances, as his new mission was in response to Master Sandman’s observations from his meeting with the chancellor discussing a possible war and a new army that may be formed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project that has been worked on with myself @alldenspa and @shadow-silverman on tumblr. 
> 
> I was great to work on this project and to build the world with awesome people and I'm super excited to continue with this world.


End file.
